Communication system capacity generally may be significantly improved when the transmitter has full or partial channel state information (CSI). CSI may be obtained by the transmitter via a reverse feedback channel between the transmitter and the receiver. To accommodate the limited feedback channel bandwidth, CSI normally is quantized into a digital format at the receiver before feeding back to the transmitter. A codebook based algorithm generally is one of the most efficient ways to quantize the channel. A generic codebook may consist of multiple codewords. In general, the codeword is selected based on certain selection criteria and the corresponding codeword index is fed back from the receiver to the transmitter. The principles for codeword selection may be varied based on different precoding techniques.
A codebook comprises a set of precoding vectors (matrices). At least one of these vectors (matrices), also referred to as codeword, may be chosen by a mobile station (the receiver). A related feedback message, which can be the codeword itself or its index, will be sent to the base station (the transmitter). The base station may use the vectors (matrices) to help improve the performance of transmissions to the mobile station.
Existing codebooks suffer significant challenges, however, including a balance between feedback overhead and quantization accuracy. Typically, the more codewords that a codebook has, the better the quantization accuracy. However, the large number of codewords also implies a large feedback overhead.
Another challenge in codebook design is a need to cover a wide range of channel characteristics. For example, correlated channels and uncorrelated channels have very different channel characteristics and, therefore, have different codebook design criteria.